The Adventure of a Lifetime
by Tea Baggins
Summary: Bluebell Baggins has led a charmed life of comfort and security. Despite her heart longing for adventure, Bluebell has never left the comfort of home to travel, that is, until a very old stranger comes knocking on her door offering adventure, the adventure of a lifetime. Movie!Verse Fem!Bilbo/Thorin
1. Chapter 1

In a large and homely Smial at the end of Bagshot Row, there lived a most unlikely couple of Hobbits; Bungo Baggins and Belladonna Took.

It came as a surprise to many when Bungo proposed to Belladonna and she accepted. The Tooks reputation for their wondering and adventurous curiosity was a trait most hobbits found unlikely and unpleasant; Quite the opposite from the respectable Baggins, with their predictable nature and well mannered ways.

Despite the unusual pairing, it seemed that life for the Baggins was quite pleasant. Together, Bungo and Belladonna built Bag End and promptly after had a child together, a small, fair, bundle of joy which they named Bluebell Baggins.

During the first years of Bluebell's life Bungo often wondered what the quiet baby with large eyes would be like; would she be more like her mother, daring, full of curiosity and spirit? Or would she be more like him, stable, placid and amiable?

As soon as Bluebell started being able to walk and talk he found out that she surprisingly shared most of the traits from both of the family clans. She was very friendly and well mannered, and would also often be seen running around chasing other younglings and pretending to be in another land while she followed small critters and threw rocks at them from the distance- with a rather impeccable aim that neither her father or mother knew where she acquired.

Bungo always encouraged Bluebell's curiosity by taking her to his study and telling her tales of other races, all the while showing her different maps of the world to go with the tales. By the time she turned 6, Bluebell had developed a keen fascination with them, and thanks to her father, a steadily growing collection as well.

Despite Bluebells love for maps and playing adventures with the other youngsters in Hobbiton, she never ventured further than her father would allow, unless she was accompanied by her mother, who ever walked through the hills and rivers without much regard for the path made for them.

As the years went by, Bluebell found herself taking less and less spontaneous walks with her mother and spent more time learning to cook, garden, sew and how to behave properly like a lady.

Still, Bluebell remained ever fascinated with adventure, collecting maps and often daydreaming about what it would be like to travel Middle Earth.

Regardless of her wondering mind, Bluebell always felt really content living with her parents, particularly with her father, whom she had a wonderful relationship with. So when her father passed before she turned 22 Bluebell was utterly devastated.

Soon after, just shy after her 27th birthday, Belladonna passed, leaving under aged Bluebell the sole owner of Bag End.

For the first couple of years living alone were very hard on Bluebell, hardly knowing all the rules of propriety and being the only female to live alone at such a young age it often caused insecurity in Bluebell, thankfully, her gardener Hamfast Gamgee stuck by her side and helped her through many hardships.

As she grew and came of age, Bluebell acquired a reputation around the Shire of respect and admiration. She had grown charming and polite, always offering help when she could and a warm cup of tea.

Along her every growing fascination of maps and adventure grew a fond love of gardening, reading and a bit of sketching –which Bluebell often practiced to keep images of places she'd visit, but wasn't quite so good at.

When Bluebell was not locked in her father's study with her maps or sitting near the fire with a good read, other hobbits would sometimes catch a glimpse of the slim hobbit outside her home tending to her garden or wondering through Bindbole Woods with a book clutched in her arms.

The life of Bluebell Baggins was quiet and uneventful, predictable even, and even when her heart longed for adventure she felt wonderfully content living in Bag End.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a bright warm early morning, the sky was clear, this birds singing, Hobbiton bustling with people- it _was_ Market day after all.

Walking through the village with a large basket in my arms I thought of all the places I needed to stop by today. I was determined to make this the quickest trip I possibly could, simply wishing to replace the food that had been consumed during the past weeks so I could go back to tending my garden.

I'd been tending my potatoes for the past couple of months, without the help of Hamfast I proudly added, and felt anxious to uncover if I'd done a proper job of it.

Taking in the sight and sounds, I stopped by several stands to purchase parchment, ink, and honey; which I placed inside my basket and went on my way. The rest of the food I paid for and asked to have it delivered later in the day.

Making a mental inventory of what I had just purchased, I decided a trip to the Old Grange would be in order. Grinning to myself for achieving my goal of a quick trip I started heading back home. I barely got out of the village when a voice calling my name caused me to stop.

"Miss Bluebell! Miss Bluebell!" Turning to my left I caught a friendly wave from none other than Wilcome Cotton, pulling along a sizable brown goat which pulled a small wooden cart behind it.

"Good Morning, Miss Bluebell" Wilcome's bushy eyebrows hid the smile in his green eyes as he stopped before me and politely bowed his head. Thankfully I knew him well enough to suspect his good mood and return the sentiment with a smile of my own.

"Good Morning, Mister Wilcome, how do you do today?" Bowing my head in a nod I tucked my long hair behind my ear and straightened the basket in my arms.

"Just wonderful, Miss Bluebell! Yourself?"

The taller Hobbit began petting the goat while our conversation continued. "Quite well, thank you for asking. Heading to the market?"

Wilcome nodded excitedly, despite being 4 years my senior Wilcome always seemed to carry a contagious child-like essence.

"My brother and I spent the entire morning catching fresh Trout from The Pool. I'd come to offer you one, if you'd so like." I took a moment to contemplate the offer before flashing a smile.

"That would be lovely! I'd thank you kindly." Nodding at me, Wilcome circle over to the cart and opened the ice box in it, I silently followed after him.

"Take your pick Miss Bluebell."

Quickly scanning over the beautiful green speckled trout's, I picked one and just as swiftly, Wilcome wrapped it up for me and placed it in my basket. After paying Wilcome and thanking him, I bid him farewell and continued on my way.

"Have a good day, Miss Bluebell, I'll be seeing you!"

* * *

Sitting inside my father's study I leaned back on the stool and looked out the window in wonder, despite it feeling like a long morning, it was still early enough to be called so. Hamfast had left for home after planting a few Azalea bushes underneath the window and I'd been sitting here daydreaming about visiting the Elves in Rivendell.

Finishing the shadows of a Camellia sketch, I set the charcoal down and wiped my hands on a rag I kept close by to clean myself. Taking a deep breath I jumped off the stool and made my way to the front door, thinking a little fresh air would do me good.

Walking out the door I took a few moments to tend over and examine the different flowers in my front garden, there weren't _many_ different kinds; it was mostly covered in green plants of all types that sheltered Bag End. A few scattered potentillas, peonies, butterfly bushes, buttercups and clematis lay about to name a few.

While I bent down to revise my garden I picked up a few small stones from the ground and slipped them inside my vest pockets once my hands were to full to carry any more. Dusting my dress off from kneeling on in with my free hand, I made my way down the steps to sit in the small bench that was placed in front of the gate before the road.

I thought back on my current days in the Shire, swinging my legs I took a stone and expertly threw it at a barrel that sat outside Halfast Hornblower's Hobbit hole, watching it land inside it I continued a slow pace of throwing stones into it.

Sighing into nothing I felt another stone in my hands. A huge part of me was thankful of the life I enjoyed, being able to do the things I enjoyed every day without worry, yet a small hidden part of me, wanted to break out of the everyday cycle and go out on an adventure.

I wanted to visit the Blue Mountains and see the Dwarves; I wished to meet the elves of Rivendell and maybe even Lórien someday.

Tossing the stone in the air I aimed further this time, at a road sign further away from the homes of my neighbors, the tiny stone bouncing off the sign and hitting the ground where I could not see where it landed.

With my gaze occupied with the stone I didn't notice the tall stranger standing close by, staring quite openly at me. That is until I reached for another stone and noticed his shadow looming over, with a startled gasp I looked up at him.

For a few silent moments we simply stared at one another.

"G-Good Morning!"

I stumbled over my words and fidgeted in my seat at the prominent attention. The man before me had a serious face, wrinkled and covered with a long grey beard that reached his waist. A tall pointy grey hat sat on his head and grey long hair sat over his shoulders. He wore a thick grey robe strapped with a dark belt and a long wooden walking stick.

I thought it strange how he wore so much grey, however from under his large hat I could see a pair of dark blue eyes staring down at me. His voice broke my concentrated thoughts.

"What do you mean? Do you mean to wish me a Good Morning? Or do you mean that it is a good morning whether I want it to or not? Or perhaps you mean to say that you feel good on this particular morning? Or are you simply stating that this is a morning to be good on? Hm?"

Gaping at the man I sat baffled at how to reply, before shaking my head once and blurting out an answer.

"All of them at once- I suppouse?"

Another silence settled between us, and I quickly regain my manners.

"Ah, is there anything I can do for you?" Rising from my seat I let the remaining stones drop from my lap to the ground, furiously patting at the dirtied skirt. It was then that I felt a little conscious of how small I was compared to the man, I barely reached his waist, but my conscious feelings were slowly replaced with fascination as I continued staring at the man.

"That remains to be seen... "

Blinking at him I cocked my head to the side, there was something about this man that seemed familiar but I was certain I'd never met him before.

"I'm looking for someone to share in an adventure."

"Oh!" I squeaked before I could process what the man had just told me, was he offering me an adventure? Curiosity invaded me. 'How incredibly opportune! But...' The rational part of me knew that I couldn't take such a risk, I didn't know the man, and as tempting as adventure sounded, I had a home to maintain. Or so I convinced myself I did.

"Ah, Perhaps you may find someone willing to accompany you elsewhere? Hobbits aren't particularly fond of adventures," I smiled fondly at the man and continued "but if you travel to the East, past Bree, I'm sure you could find someone willing!"

The man did not return the smile, but rather continued looking down at me with the same serious expression he'd held since I noticed him.

"Are you not Belladonna Tooks daughter?"

At the mention of my mother's name my smile faltered and I blinked at him.

"I beg your pardon?"

Placing a hand on his belt the man sighed and looked me up and down.

"You've changed Bluebell Baggins, and not entirely for the better." Despite him mumbling the last part I heard him perfectly and felt a little offended at the accusation and quite surprised he knew my name, I'd surely remember such a man if I'd met him in my early years?

"I'm sorry, do we know one another?" I asked politely, trying to figure out how this man knew of my mother and I.

"Well, you know my name, although you don't remember I belong to it, I'm Gandalf, and Gandalf means... Me."

His expression softened as did mine, Gandalf! I knew that name!

"Gandalf? You mean Gandalf the Wandering Wizard?" I beamed at him.

He smiled at me and I continued excitedly. "Oh! You had such wonderful fireworks! Old Took used to have them on Missummer's Eve!"

A now pleasant silence sat briefly between us, before Gandalf spoke again.

"Well, I'm pleased to find you remember something about me, even if it's only my fireworks."

"Would you perhaps like to come in for a cup of tea?" I offered, hoping to get a chance to talk to him- He'd visit not very often when I was a child, although I hardly remember him. I do remember my mother telling me stories of him as I grew up and pretended to go in search for Elves in the woods.

"I'm afraid I must move on, dear."

Looking down at the ground briefly in disappointment, I looked back up and smiled once again.

"Well, that's decided then," he leaned in a bit, as if telling me a secret and continued "I shall inform the others."

I nodded in reply and he nodded back at me, I hadn't understood what he meant by 'Inform the others' but I took nothing by it. Hesitantly I walked back up the steps to my home, Gandalf still stood by the gate. Opening the door I looked back at him to find him looking at the property.

"It was a pleasure seeing you Gandalf, I do hope you stopby sometime for tea, I'd be most pleased to have you over. You're welcome anytime! Have a lovely day!"

Chuckling Gandalf nodded at me and bid me farewell. I promptly closed the door and decided to head to my mother's old room, hoping to read a book before cooking dinner. The brief meeting with Gandalf had revived my curiosity for wizards, and I knew my mother kept some written stories of Gandalf and his works in the Shire. I'd just have to find them.

Unknown to me at that very moment Gandalf was marking my door for _the others_ to find and the very adventure I'd been longing for would soon find me.


	3. Chapter 3

That evening, after going through a couple of my mother's books, I decided that while the sun was still out I would use the time to harvest my potatoes. Trowel, rags and basket in arms I wrapped an old apron to my waist and proceeded to get to work.

It was a long afternoon which I spent knees deep in dirt, remembering Hamfast's very specific instructions as to not damage the product, I carefully dug around the plant with a trowel, cautious to avoid the roots before slowly pulling the entire plant up from the ground. Shaking the thick roots I was utterly delighted to find more than a few large potatoes falling to the soft dirt.

It didn't take nearly as long as I expected, despite my slow pace I found a steady rhythm to work to, and before twilight took claim I found myself dusting my dress and finally standing up. Needless to say, my knees were sore, but I was too happy with my success to let it damper my spirits.

After throwing away the potatoes that could not be consumed, I cleaned the ones that could and put them away in the pantry. I then decided it was about time I took a long bath. 'Father would have most certainly scolded me for bringing more dirt than my garden has into the house.' Giggling softly to myself I let my thoughts wander to what my parents would think of me if they could see me now.

Shaking my head of the memories, I focused on the task at hand, getting my nightclothes and preparing my bath. I moved through the house without thinking about what I was doing, instead my mind was focused on the delicious trout I would get to enjoy for dinner.

During my bath I spent most my time scrubbing my hair free of grime, a complicated task with the amount of tangles found in it, manageable nonetheless. Dressing in a comfortable cream shirt with brown stripes I picked up an old brown jumper skirt and slipped it on, buttoning the straps to the fabric that started above my waist and smoothing the fabric out.

All too quickly I found myself cooking dinner in the kitchen, wrapped up in a comfortable quilted robe that my mother had made. Taking the cooked fish out of the frying pan, I set it in a plate next to a side of cut potatoes and carrots.

I felt excited to bite into it; after all it wasn't every day that I got to eat fish. Setting the plate down on the kitchen table, I sat myself down and squeezed some lemon over the meal. I couldn't hold back a grin at the delicious smell coming from it.

_Ring! Ring!_

Startled by the sound of my doorbell I jumped in my seat, simultaneously shifting my gaze from my food to the direction of the front door. Naturally I couldn't see anything, so I stood up and walked toward the door. While I wondered who could it be at such time I took my robe and bound it closed, raking my hands through my hair and pushing it over one of my shoulders in nervous habit. Without stopping to look through the window to see who it could be I swung the door open.

A very tall, large, bulky cloaked figure was giving me his back. He had no hair on the top of his head but plenty around it, he certainly didn't look like any hobbit I'd ever seen. I blinked my eyes as an absurd thought crossed my mind 'Is this a dwarf?' As he turned around he confirmed my suspicions.

Swallowing thickly, I couldn't help but feel utterly intimidated by his cold stare. A thick beard covered his neck and went over his ears to join his hair, his nose large and round, dark grey eyes underneath a pair of bushy eyebrows and thick looking leathers and other clothes covered his thick build. As if perceiving my surprise, he spoke first.

"Dwalin, at your service." His thick accent surprised me despite my expectation of it. Without removing his gaze from mine, he bowed, giving me a clear view of the top of his tattoo filled head. I couldn't stop myself from gripping the door with unnecessary force as I swallowed my nerves down and returned the gesture, awkwardly bowing half my body.

"Bluebell Baggins, at yours. Um, w-would you like to come in?" Opening the door wider I stepped aside and offered my arm to take his coat. Looking me up and down the dwarf crouched down to fit through the door, thankfully he wasn't so tall that he had to crouch all the time inside the house, but tall enough that he might have trouble walking through the arches separating the rooms. Removing his cloak, he handed it to me and turned to look around the place.

'Good Elbereth, this is heavier than it looks' Without complaint I hung his coat on the hangers behind me and turned back to him, half expecting the dwarf to explain why he was here. I got nothing.

"Can I offer you a cup of tea? Perhaps some dinner?" I politely offered, gesturing toward the parlor, my mind racing with thoughts of why this dwarf chose to knock on my particular door. The man's stoic expression really put me off, and I found myself wondering if all dwarves were like this- I'd never met a dwarf before after all. He said nothing as I silently walked in front of him, through parlor and into the kitchen. I couldn't keep an anxious wave of worry and curiosity from invading my mind, regardless I firmly decided I would treat him as any host would her guests.

'I don't have any food ready to make on such short notice! What was I thinking?' I mentally winced at the sight of my kitchen, I'd only had food for one at that moment and couldn't think of anything decent to prepare to my guest without having to make him wait what I deemed an inappropriately long time.

"I'm afraid, at the moment; this is all I can offer, if you would enjoy it-" Dwalin walked right past me and examined the small table before carefully sitting down on the small chair. It crossed my mind then that not only were the doorways too small, but also the entire contents of my home, I silently hoped nothing would break under his heavier form.

Walking around him I took a cup from a cupboard and set it before him, filling it with the Ceylon Forest green tea I'd prepared earlier before setting the teapot down on its place again and choosing to take a seat close enough to Dwalin in case he wanted to speak and farther away from him as to not disturb him.

He didn't need any encouragement as he dug into his food. I couldn't help myself from staring at him as he did; the amount of speed he ate with impressed me. Picking up what was left of the fish he bit into the head and ate it as well.

As he turned to me I couldn't help but straighten my back. "Very good, this. Any more?" Stunned from the sudden interaction I nodded stiffly. "Ah, yes, of course!" Taking a few steps I reached for a plate of buttermilk biscuits that had been bought this morning and set it in front of him. "Please, help yourself." I felt content that my meal was being consumed so enthusiastically –or so I hoped it pleased my guest.

_Ring! Ring!_

Turning my gaze swiftly to the direction of the door I felt my heartbeat quicken at the idea of more guests. Glancing back at my current guest I bowed my head slightly while he continued scrapping off the remains of potatoes and stuffing a few of the biscuits into his mouth.

"Excuse me, I must answer that," Dwalin didn't seem to pay any mind to my comment so I turned away, hurrying to the door. I took a deep breath before opening it, not at all expecting what I found behind it.

I stared at my new visitor in slight confusion. As soon as his gaze reached mine he smiled at me, spreading his arms and bowing down in greeting. "Balin, at your service"

His very long white beard mere inches from the ground as he bowed, white fluffy hair covered his face, his large ears and hooked nose quite prominent under all his hair, his dark eyes smiling kindly at me. Deep red robes covered him, but he didn't look to be as heavily cloaked as Dwalin.

"Bluebell Baggins, at yours. Good Evening." I replied unsurely, this time I didn't bow and the old Dwarf needed no invitation as he came in. "Yes, yes, it is. Though I think it might rain later." Looking me up quickly he cleared his throat and looked me square in the eye.

"Am I late?" Confused I slightly backed off and turned my head to look at Dwalin, whom I could see was now in the parlor and no longer in the kitchen, sticking his hand in a jar of cookies. "Late for wh-" Just as I turned my gaze back to Balin, his own eyes seemed to move to Dwalin and lock themselves on him.

"Oh! Ha ha! Evening, brother" Dwalin immediately turned to the voice, grinning and setting the jar down. The pair of dwarves slowly walking toward one another while I closed the door and stood by the entrance, my confusion

"By my beard! You're shorter and wider than last we met."

"Wider- not shorter, sharp enough for both of us." Came Balin's quick reply, I didn't move from my spot on the door, still staring at the pair as they laughed and set their arms around one another. Sensing the pleasant atmosphere I walked toward them with the intention to ask them why they were here. Only to witness the pair bang their foreheads together while still smiling fondly at one another.

I couldn't suppress a wince, head banging anything was painful- a lesson I learned as a child when I tried to run under a staircase and met it head on full force instead. Frowning slightly as Dwalin invited Balin for a drink and entirely ignored me, I decided I should gather my courage to ask them what they were looking for in my home.

Following the two into the pantry, I could hear them discussing the food I had. Looking around the room once again, as if looking for a little reassurance that I was doing the right thing, I took a deep breath before speaking.

"I-if I may, I was wondering, if you might possibly be lost?" The question falling on deaf ears, but I continued on, determined to get a reply. "You see, I don't believe I've ever met either of you, and I wouldn't wish to keep you from your journey. I'd be happy to give you directions to wherever you might be going if I am able to- I don't mean to run you off or anything- Of course you're welcome to dinner and some ale if you'd enjoy and-"

_Ring! Ring!_

'Not again.' Sighing deeply I decided that the pair of brothers was well entertained rummaging through my pantry, so I made quick way to answer the door. Opening all the way this time I couldn't hold back a whine at the sight of yet more dwarves. This time however, instead of the intimidating Dwalin or the elderly Balin, I was greeted by a young, handsome pair of males- a blonde and a brunette.

"Fíli" The blonde with many braids and short beard spoke first, smiling charismatically at me and looking me up and down like the past two dwarves had. The brunette at his side did the same, although unlike his companion he looked more serious as he introduced himself. "And Kíli"

Like the other two dwarves this pair bowed, with much more grace and practice. "At your service!" Their voices rang together to my surprise, and I briefly wondered if they're practiced or if it was accidental. With a rise, Kíli grinned widely.

"You must be Mrs. Boggins!" Blushing at the insinuation that I was married I shook my head slowly, still in shock of the amount of dwarves showing up at my home.

Fíli, the blonde, was dressed in furs and light brown tones all over, his fair hair reaching his back, and bright blue eyes grinning in delight. While Kíli, the brunette, was dressed in tones of blue- in a type of tunic that seemed more fit for rain than providing warmth, his hair almost the same length as Fíli's if not slightly shorter, with dark eyes and little to no beard at all, if anything it looked more like dried dirt stained his cheeks. Both looked quite pleased with themselves.

Shying away from their gaze I momentarily looked around toward the silent house, before looking back at them. "I apologize, I believe you might be at the wrong house."

"What? Has it been canceled?" Kíli frowned and stepped closer than I would have liked, the blonde joining him in step while glancing at him. "No one told us."

"Cancelled? No- nothing's been cancelled."

"Well that's a relief." Wiping his shoes on the floor before he came inside, Kíli was first to enter and look around, next Fíli walked with a confident stride. I chose not to deny them entrance. 'I'll offer them some dinner, a drink and have them be on their merry way.'

"Where shall I place these?" Fíli took out a sword and a very sharp looking knife and held them at arm's length for me to see. Baffled by the blades I couldn't process what was happening and didn't get a chance to reply to Fíli as Kíli whistled lowly and took my attention.

"It's nice, this place."

"Thank you, my parents build it together." I explained absentmindedly, before turning my attention back to Fíli and his sharp knives. Opening a closet that was meant to hold winter coats I offered the room to him. "I thank you." Without much more words, he started taking out weapons from all over; I swear I even saw him see him pull daggers from his each of his boots.

"Fíli, Kíli, give us a hand!" Dwalin came from out of nowhere and placed an arm around Kíli's shoulder, leading him to the kitchen, with Fíli trailing behind them. The four dwarves engaged in a conversation I couldn't follow, suddenly my thoughts of adventure and wanting to meet engage with other cultures was here and I wasn't sure I wanted to be a part of it.

'This isn't at all what I'd imagined.' I wasn't displeased with having guests over, it was a nice change from the usual silent, boring routine- but I was confused and startled as to why these people would be here- taking the furniture and moving it in and out of rooms, moving chairs and tables into the dining room.

I could hear them saying something about "not being able to fit everyone in", which quite surely concerned me.

_Ring! Ring!_

Deciding to just let the dwarves take over my home for the night, I turned to walk to the door once more. This time, a bit more prepared, I stepped back as I swung open the door entirely. An entire group of dwarves fell to the ground as I did, I thanked my luck for stepping away otherwise I would have surely been squashed into jelly.

I counted 8 dwarves on the floor, and glancing back up, I met the gentle gaze of Gandalf. I briefly wondered if he'd taken my invitation to dinner so personally that he decided to invite all these people here.

"Gandalf."

A series of complains and shouts in a language I didn't understand shut me out, while the dwarves stood, Gandalf carefully entered the small house and hung up his hat.

"My dear Bluebell, may I present to you," Gandalf proceeded to name off every single of the 8 dwarves. "Dori, Nori, Ori," three brothers the eldest with grey hair and braids on his hair, the second eldest with the strangest hair I've ever seen in three spikes pulled back, braids adorning his bearded face- which was also braided, and the youngest with short hair and a shy smile.

I invited them inside with an unsure smile and told them where to hang their coats after they refused me taking them for them. As well as placing whatever weapons –or so I assumed they were weapons- in the same closet Fíli left his.

"Oin, Gloin" another pair of brothers, I knew I would remember them from their huge amount of unruly hair, fashioned into braids by their beard. I bowed my head at them and invited them in, as well as ask them to leave their cloaks at the door and weapons in the closet.

"Bifur, Bofur and Bombur" the last three left the most lasting impression on me, Bifur walked right past, mumbling something aggressively and making signs with his hands I didn't recognize. Stuffing what looked like a long staff into the small closet, I winced at the sound of metal clattering inside it.

Bombur grinned at me and bowed before retiring to join the rest of the dwarves. His impressive braid hanging from his neck to his belly left me in awe of Dwarven braids, and left me wondering is it was his beard or his hair.

Bofur, the last one, bowed at me and tilted his hat slightly, without removing it. "Fine home you have here, Mrs Baggins! Thank you for letting us dine here tonight!" Offering yet another unsure smile I nodded at him, deciding it was best to keep myself from correcting him, like his other friends, he walked right into the gathering.

Lastly I turned to Gandalf, with a disapproving look and my hands finding my hips.

"Would you care to explain to me why there is a gathering of Dwarves in my home?"

The only reply I recieved was an innocent smile.


	4. Chapter 4

I was exasperated.

At first when they started moving furniture around, I tried not to think much of it, especially when the dwarves increased in number from four to a grand total of 12. I figured they'd need the space to sit down all together so I hardly protested their actions; But even though I understood their actions, I couldn't stop myself from thinking they were being incredibly rude for not asking me beforehand if they could do such things to my home. I did however feel a smidge grateful they didn't cause any damage to my chairs and cabinets when they transported them around the house.

_Then_ they started moving the entire contents of my pantry into the now changed dining room, an entire _3 weeks'_ worth of meals, being tossed to the floor, moved to the kitchen to be cooked or being set on the table. My patience could only last for so long at my _so called_ _guests'_ complete lack of sensibility.

'They'd not even asked if they could have dinner! Simply walked right into my pantry and took _everything_!'

They moved around me quickly, joking amongst themselves, discussing seating placements and simply offering a nod or grin when they caught my gaze, which only encouraged my displeasure of their actions as I was not finding what was happening in my home in the least bit amusing.

In my irritation, I felt myself getting hotter under my clothes, so I removed my robe and stomped my way to the study with the intention of leaving it there. Tossing the worn garment over a coat hanger inside the small room, I shut and locked the door before deciding to find Gandalf and clear the situation up, unlike earlier in the evening when he simply walked past me without so much a word.

I rolled the sleeves of my shirt up to my elbows without looking at them, paying close attention to the traffic of dwarves as to avoid a collision. Walking around a bend I caught sight of Ori, who was standing in front of the kitchen handing Nori a bunch of fine plates; before I could protest the use of the fine china a plate whizzed right past my face, startling me and causing me to tumble back against a wall.

"Mind yourself, lass!"

In my startled state, the sound of Bofur's voice behind me only managed to irritate me further. From across the hall, Fíli tossed him another set of fine plates, and in my anger I snatched them both from the air and after carefully setting them together, pressed them tightly to my chest.

"Don't throw them around like that! You could break them!"

Turning an angry glare at Bofur, I stopped myself from yelling at him anymore when I found that he was staring at me with large eyes and his mouth agape. Catching Fíli from the corner of my eye, I noticed he was holding a too large number of plates for my liking; thankfully he had stopped receiving them and was now paying attention to Bofur and me. For just a moment, I felt like I had regained control of the situation, as I had their attention and they remained silent.

My small taste of victory however was relinquished just as quickly by the hands of the hat wearing dwarf. "That's some mighty reflex you got there, lass!" Bofur tipped his head at me with a grin and a laugh; entirely dismissed my statement as he walked past me; Fíli following behind him toward the pantry with the plates in his arms. 'At least he's not tossing them anymore.'

Sighing deeply, I placed the plates I still clutched in my arms on a counter nearby, fixing a couple of things around to make the plates invisible to my guests. Just as I turned back around to see what was happening now Bombur passed by with three _entire_ blocks of cheese cradled in his arms, and headed for the dining room. I could only stare after him, to my left, Fíli and Kíli argued over a barrel of ale, Gloin and Oin still moving chairs back and forth.

I stepped back and watched the traffic of dwarves and food for a moment. Tugging on my hair once more, I stepped forward when I saw Oin take a particular stool and seemingly trying to take it to the dining room. It was a particular stool that had been sitting near a window in the smoking room. To anyone it might have just looked like a regular stool, maybe a tad tall for a hobbit with faded and chipped off paint, not to mention the numerous amounts of bumps and cracks covering it.

But it wasn't just that to me, it was a particular stool that my father had made for me, _"to practice my sewing next to a nice view"_ he would say. He'd made it tall so I could look out the window when I got tired from looking down for so long, the state of the stool now was old and fragile but still it was most important to me.

"Please, not that one!" I placed my hands on the stool, grasping it firmly and that seemed to stop him from further moving forward. The dwarf simply stared at me with confusion when I gently pulled the stool from his grasp. Without much of a fight, he let it go and continued to watch me.

"If they've not taken it yet, there should be a chair in the kitchen." I explained a bit more patiently, pointing toward the direction in which he might find the room and clutching the stool closer to my body. With a very small nod of his head, Oin turned around and walked to the kitchen.

I couldn't suppress a shake of my head. They might have taken over my pantry and dining room, but I drew a _very_ firm line at my personal belongings. I was determined not to be pushed around by these dwarves. 'More than I've already been...'

Suddenly I realized the presence of the delicious smell of roasted pork through the house, soon joined by other types of meats and vegetables being cooked and moved to be served into the dining room. I figured the kitchen to be a lost cause so I ventured away from it.

All too soon, the dwarves were seated and enjoying their meal. All of them, including Gandalf, seemed to be having a wonderful time. There was jeering and joking and the only time silence seemed to take over was when they paused for a drink from a mug of ale. A pang of hungry hit me suddenly, I'd not had any dinner because I'd given it up to Dwalin, I decided that while the lot was distracted and seated I'd grab something for myself. Turning to the pantry in search for some dinner I instantly regretted looking into it.

Of course I expected a great portion of my food to be gone but most certainly not _all of it_. Turning back to the gathering I caught sight of Fíli walking over the table and handing ales to the rest of the dwarves but again said nothing to stop it. I wrinkled my nose in distaste and decided to step away from the area and go check on my study; to be sure it was closed tight and safe from their mistreatments.

A growling from my stomach captures my attention 'You've gone without a couple of meals before, what's a night without dinner?' I tried to convince myself, knowing deep down that I slightly resented the consumption of my entire food. 'I can buy some seed cakes from Miss. Goodchild in the morning'

I thought positively. I neared my way to my study and found it closed to my inner peace, it was also still locked, and checking inside it after unlocking it, I found everything inside it to be untouched. Locking it back again, I set out to secure other items I thought important. I could only listen to the laughter and joy coming from the dining room as it resounded thought the entire house. 'I wouldn't be surprised if the entire residents of Bagshot Row heard them from here.'

After the dwarves were seemingly done with dinner, I set out to find Gandalf, walking cautiously through the house. I couldn't remove the grimace from my face at the utter mess, the carpet was soaked deep in mud and dirt, food could be found _all_ over the floor- _almost in every room of the house!_ The kitchen I knew was left a complete mess, so I decided I wouldn't even bother going in there. The only room that appeared to be clean was the pantry, which had been left as empty as if it were brand new!

Walking through the house in search of the wizard, I caught sight of Nori using a mantel to wipe his mouth and without thinking about it I pulled out a clean handkerchief from my apron and offered it to him, all the while holding out my hand to receive the dirty mantel from him. The sight of Gandalf walking into another room motivated me to walk faster to reach him.

Tossing the dirty mantel into a bin, I finally reached the wizard. "Gandalf!" Turning his face to look at me with raised brows, he smiled fondly and greeted me with a small nod of his head, not stopping his walk as he did. "My dear Bluebell, whatever is the matter with you? You look positively grim!"

"There's a gathering of dwarves in my home!" I suppressed the urge to glare at him and simply continued walking along side him until we reached an empty hall and Gandalf finally stopped "They've all but teared down the house! They've claimed my entire panty for themselves, dirtied the floors so deep in mud I'll have to replace the rugs," I signaled at the mess at my feet "not to mention the state of my kitchen! Had I not locked the study I'm afraid I'd been set on fire!"

So maybe I was being a little dramatic, I didn't genuinely think the dwarves were set on destroying my home, but in their _merry making_ they did cause some irreversible damage to a few too many things for my liking. 'Unannounced, unknown, insensitive...' I continued thinking proper adjectives to describe these unruly guests.

"Oh, it's not so bad," the wizard looked around, his expression entirely betraying his statement as he followed Nori and Bofur with his eyes. I trained my eyes on him, not letting up from the conversation. "They're quite a merry gathering! Once you get to know them..."

I couldn't hold back a frustrated sigh at the situation, following Gandalf until we stood before the half cleared dining room. Placing a hand on my hip and rubbing my right temple with the other, I cleared myself of nasty thoughts to have a proper discussion with Gandalf about the situation. "What are they doing here, Gandalf?"

Gandalf replied with a sigh and a sympathetic gaze with a rise of his eyebrows, and just as he opened his mouth Ori walked into the hallway. "Excuse me, I'm sorry to interrupt, but what should I do with my plate?" My expression softened at the sight of the young Dwarf holding his cleaned plate to me. 'At least _one_ of them is considerably polite'

"Here you go Ori, give it to me." I was completely caught off guard by Fíli, who suddenly appeared at my side and took the plate from Ori, by tapping on the bottom of it and having it fly into the air. '_Not again_ with the tossing of the plates!' My sliver of relief at Ori's manners entirely gone as the plate was caught by Fíli and tossed once more toward Kíli, who stood in the other end of the hallway.

My gut clenched in stress from the thought that it'd break, thankfully Kíli caught it- only to have him toss it again into the kitchen. Another pair of plates went right past my head as they were tossed to the brunette who repeated the action and tossed them into the kitchen. "Excuse me!" another plate "You be careful with that! That's my mother's West Farthing Pottery!" and another "It's over a hundred years old!" I wanted to grab them like I had before but I feared I wouldn't catch them and they would end up broken, so instead I just stood by the side holding my hands up in surrender and hoping they would stop if they heard my pleas. They didn't.

From the dining room the remaining dwarves started playing with the forks and knives, butting them against one another, creating a type of rhythm with the banging of the cutlery. Quickly turning to the culprits I frowned at them. "Please don't do that! You'll blunt them!"

"Ooh. D'you hear that, lads? She says we'll blunt them!" The rhythm steadily growing more prominent as the banging of their feet under the table joined the clanging from the forks and knives in their hands in perfect synchronicity. I could only turn my neck so many times to keep a watchful eye over my belongings at they were being juggled and mistreated. And _then_ they started _singing_ about it.

"Blunt the knives bend the forks,"

"Smash the bottles and burn the crocks,"

"Chip the glasses and crack the plates"

"That's what Bluebell Baggins hates!"

Placing my hands on my cheeks I felt them flush at the mention of my name. Everything was just going _so_ wrong, _oh so wrong_. And once they started, they just got livelier and livelier. Before I could realize it _all_ of them had started to sing, banging pots and dishes against one another to create a musical atmosphere along with the banging of the cutlery, and _Elbereth_ knows where they got flutes and other instruments that some of them started to play along as well.

"Cut the cloth tread the fat,"

"Leave the bones on the bedroom mat,"

"Pour the milk on the pantry floor,"

"Splash the wine on every door!"

With the singing came more ruckus, now not only were my precious plates being tossed, but all kinds of utensils and mugs were thrown up into the air by a dwarf, only to be expertly caught by another. My eyes immediately fell on Ori, who was being tossed a large quantity of plates and was catching them as they fell one over the other. I bit my lip in anticipation as he waddled out of the room and into the kitchen, away from my view.

"Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl,"

"Pound them up with a thumping pole,"

"When you're finished, if they are whole,"

"Send them down the hall to roll!"

I couldn't keep up with it all, it was too much everything. Following Ori into the kitchen, I found myself surprised to find everything cleaned and orderly piled up to be put away.

"That's what Bluebell Baggins hates!"

My face flushed at the attention as all the dwarves grinned at me, but I still felt myself relax a little more than when they were actively throwing them, especially with their laughter. Gandalf on the other hand smiled warmly at me and held out his hands toward the plates, as if he was showing them to me. I could only manage a small nod of approval when three sharp knocks came from the door.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

The entire room quieted down to nothing; suddenly everyone looked serious as if their mothers had walked in on them doing something naughty. I was utterly confused at the silence but didn't voice my inquiry. Glancing back at the direction of the door briefly I noticed all the faces of the dwarves around me, they almost seemed sullen, truly a complete change of mood from mere seconds ago.

"He is here." Turning my head back to Gandalf I stared curiously at him. 'He? _More_ company?'


	5. Chapter 5

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

The entire room quieted down to nothing; suddenly everyone looked serious as if their mothers had walked in on them doing something naughty. I was utterly confused at the silence but decided against voicing my inquiry. Glancing back at the direction of the door briefly, I noticed all the faces of the dwarves around me; they almost seemed sullen, truly a complete change of mood from mere seconds ago.

"He is here." Turning my head back to Gandalf I stared curiously at him. 'He? More company?' The grey wizard promptly moved from his place behind the table and within a few strides managed to reach the front door. The rest of the dwarves either moving to another room to greet the new guest or following behind him and crowding the entrance of the room we'd been in; leaving me to stand in confusion behind a thick wall of dwarven men.

With the sound of the front door opening came a deep clear voice "Gandalf" addressing the old wizard. The sound of it caused a foreign blush to sweep across my cheeks. "I thought you said this place would be easy to find." I noticed Dori and Ori bow down in greeting as the new guest made his way inside my home- expect for Dwalin, who stood firm as stone before Ori- and briefly wondered why they did such a thing.

I quickly dismissed my thoughts and tried to move between Dori and Dwalin without bothering them so I would be able to greet the man entering my home, hoping to maintain a status of proper host if I did. "I lost my way, twice." I noticed him walk right past as I was finally able to slide between Dori and Dwalin. "I wouldn't have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door."

"Mark? What mark? That door was just painted this week past." I couldn't help myself from speaking, trailing my eyes over the door to inspect it as Gandalf closed it, my gaze moving up too meet his own. "There is a mark, I put it there myself." I didn't get a chance to further press the matter as Gandalf sighed and signaled the new guest. Immediately I turned to him and caught his eyes wondering over my form. He did not look at all pleased.

"Bluebell Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company: Thorin Oakenshield." I didn't move from my spot, simply taking in the sight of the man next to a grinning Kíli. Like the rest of the dwarves he sported a full beard, although his was trimmed short near his face, it was still considerably fuller than Kíli's. He had unruly long dark hair with a few graying streaks scattered about it, I could barely make out a few braids amongst it as well. He wore thick furs over his shoulders and what looked like dwarven chainmail over a dark shirt.

However intriguing I thought his clothes and hoped to further examine them, I found I could not look past his face. An intimidating expression I could not describe tensing his handsome features, his eyes capturing mine and locking in what I felt was an uncomfortable intimacy- I felt myself grow distracted as I further noticed their peculiar shade, a cold blue I'd only ever seen in the calm waters of Lake Evendim. However despite the comparison, his eyes looked anything but calm. Thorin moved his head in a greeting nod, not lowering it so much that our eyes broke contact. Without knowing how to properly greet the man, I extended the same action, bending my head considerably lower than he had and _to my relief_ breaking our visual link.

I stiffened noticeably and clenched my hands into fists as he took a step closer, crossing his arms over his chest as he did. "So, _this_ is the Hobbit?" Thorin's gaze switched from me to Gandalf for a moment, raising an eyebrow before returning his eyes to look me over again. I felt uneasy under his heavy stare.

It felt like an Age until Thorin finally aimed his face to look away from me, directing his sight to Gandalf instead and making a face at him with what I assumed was a silent message that I couldn't quite decipher. Without another word, the two males made their way toward the dining room, the hushed conversation that started between them as they reached a considerable distance before I could follow was quickly drowned with chatter and more demands for ale from the rest of the company.

Although the dwarves were chattering amongst themselves in the dining room, they were not nearly half as loud as they had been moments before Thorin arrived, thoughts of Ori and Dori bowing left me wondering if Thorin may have been in any position of status in their kingdom while I continued making a stew with the scarce ingredients I had left.

With a sigh, I decided to leave the meal as it was and immediately after poured it into a bowl, ungracefully shoving a spoon into it. I found myself conflicted in regards to the newcomer, handsome as he was; there was something about him that I couldn't quite put my finger on.

Shaking my head rid of thought about him, I decided I was giving him too much thought when I shouldn't be. I looked out the window for a moment of peace and found the still darkness of Bagshot Row a little comforting. My peace broken at the sound of another person entering the kitchen, in reflex I turned my head, surprised to see Kíli standing underneath the arch of the door. He nodded "Mrs. Baggins-"

"Bluebell, please." I interjected and offered a small smile at the brunette, before quickly correcting him "-and I'm _not_ married so it's just Miss." "About the uh..." I remained silent and watched Kíli struggle with himself. I figured he was trying to apologize but didn't want to interrupt what courage he had gathered to do so.

I knew dwarves were a proud race, an apology from one of them meant a great deal, a cough from Kíli brought me back to reality and I simply shook my head at him with a smile. "It's okay. I understand."

With a small smile of his own he nodded, seemingly relieved, and moved to take some of the full mugs of ale that had been sitting on the counter. Turning back to place a plate under the bowl of stew, I made my way to the dining room with Kíli in tow. A much pleasant air between us now.

We headed to the dining room, where I could start making out the conversation between the dwarves. A clear yet silent 'Thank you' came from Thorin as I set the food before him. Nodding my reply I went back to the kitchen to clean the remaining mess.

Once I returned the conversation in the dining room seemed to have taken a much more serious turn "They will not come" Thorin spoke, there was a moment of silence before he resumed. "They say this quest is ours and ours alone."

"You're going on a quest?" I couldn't stop myself from speaking, something that had been happening more often than I liked around my new company. It was entirely improper. "Ah, Bluebell, my dear, perhaps some more light would do us well."

"Oh, yes, of course!" Nodding, I made quick way toward an old chest sitting on the hallway, taking a couple of candles out to set out in the dark of the house, the late hour doing nothing but obscuring the dark corners of the house more than I'd ever witnessed.

"... lays a single solitary peak." I blushed momentarily at my lack of attention; I hadn't realized Gandalf has been speaking to me, lighting each candle with the already lit candles nearby I handed one to Balin, who had held out his hand to receive it and set it further down the table. The other one I help in my hand, holding it out and closer to the square of parchment Gandalf was currently pointing at.

When I fixed my eyes on the parchment, I realized it was a map. I couldn't help myself from moving forward and leaning a little closer to get a good look at it. "The Lonely Mountain" I enunciated, closely examining the drawn dragon above it, and the runes beside it I could not read- I'd never seen such a map before.

"Aye! Oin has read the portents and the portents say it is time!" The sound of Gloins' heavy voice did nothing to disturb me from my observation. I was tempted to reach out and take the map for closer examination, but quickly decided against it when I remembered I was leaning unfamiliarly close to Thorin.

I took a small step back and looked up to hear Oin defend himself "Ravens have been seen flying into the mountain, as it was foretold" He looked around the room "When the birds of the old return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end."

A gasp got caught in my throat and caused me to cough in a very unlady-like manner. 'Surely they didn't mean the dragon on the map? That's not possible, surely.' "Beast?" I directed at Oin, curious and slightly afraid of the answer, I wasn't aware dragons were still alive at this day and Age.

"That would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible! Chiefest and greatest calamity of our Age." I frowned at his statement. I couldn't remember reading anything about any creature with the name Smaug. "Airborne fire breather, teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks, extremely fond of precious metals."

"You're referring to a dragon." I hadn't really intended to question what Bofur was describing so clearly, so I simply stated the facts.

"I'm not afraid!" Ori stood so suddenly, I couldn't hold back a slight flinch when he slammed his fists on the table. "I'm up for it, I'll give him a taste of dwarvish iron right up his jacksy!" Dori looked at Nori in surprise, the rest of the company cheering Ori on as Dori pulled him back down to his seat.

"The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us," All attention went to Balin as he spoke up "but we number just thirteen, and not thirteen of the best," Balin have Thorin a look of honesty "or brightest."

Immediately every dwarf but Dwalin objected to the statement, voices overlapping one another and making it hard to understand. I winced suddenly at the feel of hot wax touching my finger, setting the candle down beside the map. The action caught Thorin's unwanted attention, for a moment our eyes met.

_Slam!_

"We may be few in number!" Fíli suddenly caught everyone's attention by slamming his first on the table. My brief encounter with Thorin cut short by the outburst. "But we're fighters, all of us! To the last dwarf!" As he finished Kíli continued in his stead, it didn't go unnoticed by me how Fíli fixed his gaze on Thorin and nodded at him, as if they had a secret alliance of sorts. Thorin returned the gesture discretely.

"And you forget we have a wizard in our company, Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time" Suddenly Gandalf found himself under the stare of every person, myself included as he stammered out a reply.

"Oh, well, now- uh- I... I wouldn't say-"

"How many then?" Dori interrupted "How many dragons have you killed?"

Gandalf didn't reply to the inquiry, simply looked ahead and tried to keep his smoke filled mouth closed, silently coughing out some of it. "Go on! Give us a number!" Dori demanded a bit more harshly than I expected.

I didn't like his behavior at all, and I couldn't believe he was being so rude to Gandalf and just as I decided to speak up the dwarves started yelling amongst one another, threatening with raised fists and knocking over several empty mugs on the table.

The black haired dwarf who sat before me quickly stood and commanded something in a language I did not understand, the shout made me take a few steps back to give Thorin his place where he stood. To my surprise the entire company sat back down and stopped talking the second Thorin stood. It was almost admirable how easily he could command the attention of these men.

"If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too?" The same look of scolded children settled among their faces, sullen and silent. All of these actions together affirmed my suspicions of Thorin being a man of status amongst the dwarves. I didn't want to assume, but it was _almost_ too obvious to ignore.

"Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for sixty years. Eyes look East to the mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor?"

Thorin's speech was followed closely by the raising of mugs and loud cheering of the dwarves. More words in Khuzdul were proudly said by Thorin- in what seemed like encouragement for their quest as he sat back down. I briefly wondered what their quest would be like. If I'd heard correctly they meant to take back the old kingdom of Erebor.

I'd only read very little about Erebor, and Smaug, the dragon that had caused the dwarves to leave for the Blue Mountains. The possibility that that same dragon was still alive... It suddenly dawned on me that I didn't know much about dragons in any form.

"You forget the front gate is sealed." Balin stated with slight irritation, causing the ruckus to die down once again. "There is no way into the mountain." There was no time to ponder his statement as Gandalf spoke.

"That, my dear Balin," Gandalf pulls his hand up for all to see, "is not entirely true." Pulling a dark grey key out of his sleeve. I couldn't help but admire the key for a moment, it was large and quite beautifully crafted.

"How came you by this?" Turning my attention back to Thorin, he looked so shocked and spoke so silently, I wondered what meaning the key held to him. "It was given to me by your father," Gandalf suddenly looked at me, before looking back at Thorin.

"by Thráin, for safekeeping." Thorin's eyes moved from Gandalf to the key slowly, as if he were processing the information correctly. Gandalf in turn simply offered the metal piece. "It is yours now." Thorin wordlessly took the key and clutched it tightly.

"If there is a key, there is a door." Fíli reasoned.

Gandalf nodded at him, suddenly turning his attention back to the map, which made me take a few steps forward again, to see what he was pointing out now, with his pipe.

"These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lowers halls." Gandalf then moved his pipe to signal the roots of the mountain, which I closely looked at.

"There's another way in." Kíli patted Fíli on the back with a grin, to which Gandalf nodded. "Well, if we can find it, but dwarf doors are invisible when closed." he sighed heavily, and my mind briefly wondered about the legendary hidden doors of the dwarves. "The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map, and I do not have the skill to find it, but there are others in Middle-Earth who can."

My attention was once again captured by Gandalf "The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage." The wizard gave me a pointed look, as if specifically telling me, before turning back to the rest of the dwarves. "But if we're careful and clever, I believe that it can be done." I turned back to the map then, curious to see the runes and the names of the places around the Lonely Mountain.

"That's why we need a burglar!" Ori deduced, pointing at me without my noticing. I nodded at Ori's statement, still focused on the map "Yes, a good Hobbit ought to do it." I mumbled thoughtlessly. It suddenly made sense that they were here, they were looking for a Hobbit.

"And are you?"

The silence that followed Gloin's question made me look up, a hot blush rushing to my cheeks at the immediate attention.

"Me?" I pointed to myself for clarification.

"She said she's an expert!" Laughter followed Oin's exclamation while everyone around him looked at him oddly, myself included.

"Oh no!" I shook my head furiously "I'm no burglar, I've never stolen a thing in my life!" Balin was quick to agree with a sharp nod of his head. "Aye, the wild is no place for gentle folk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves." I stared at Dwalin with brows furrowed in irritation; just because I'd never stolen anything doesn't mean I couldn't defend myself. 'How dare he make such assumptions!'

His comment started a war of comments about whether or not I was worthy of this quest. "She's fine!" I heard Kíli's voice directed at Nori, the rest of the company soon joining into what appeared to be another discussion. "Enough!"

Gandalf stood in his place, darkness surrounding him "If I say Bluebell Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar she is!" Silence "Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most if they choose, and while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of a dwarf, the scent of a hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage." He directed at the entire table, before settling down and turning to Thorin. I didn't know if I should be offended or not by the accusations of my nature from everyone.

"You asked me to find the fourteenth member of this company, and I have chosen Miss. Baggins. There's a lot more to her than appearances suggest. And she's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know, including herself." Casting my gaze down I looked from my feet, to Gandalf to Thorin.

"You must trust me on this." I heard Gandalf coax Thorin, leaning in a little.

Thorin's eyes suddenly caught mine; again he looked me over before turning to Gandalf and taking a deep breath. "No."


	6. Chapter 6

"No?" Gandalf raised an eyebrow at Thorin's reply. "Thorin," Gandalfs' tone was stern and he had a very serious expression as he continued "there is no other Hobbit that would even _consider_ the quest we're undertaking. Bluebell is more than capable and very reliable. She is the best and _only_ choice we have." He finished, looking at Thorin expectantly who shook his head, still holding Gandalf's gaze.

I was a little more than confused by the entire evening, Thorin and Gandalf kept discussing what was to become of me without so much as glancing at me. I understood their reasons for being here and their quest, but I was unhappy with the blatant disregard for my opinion.

"I would not take a woman on this quest Gandalf." Thorin argued, standing from his place and glowering at Gandalf. "Much less _this_ Hobbit, she's much too young. I doubt she's seen any place behind her fenced garden, much less know the effects of war," Thorin paused to eye my up and down like he had previously. The rest of the company silently staring at us as the atmosphere continued getting tense. It was extremely unnerving. I felt torn between wanting to defend myself of being capable and wanting to agree with him that I was not fit to be a companion to the rowdy bunch in such a quest. "She's not suitable for this quest."

There was a long silence following Thorin's statements about me. I cleared my throat with the intention of catching Gandalf's attention. His blue eyes found mine quickly and with a soft nod of my head I spoke to him. "Galdalf-" I momentarily glanced from the corner of my eye at the rest of the dwarves. "May we please have a word? In private." I finished a bit more brazenly that I had intended. Gandalf eyed me curiously for a moment before replying with a slight cough. "Yes," He glanced at Thorin and nodded at him "perhaps a more private conversation would do us good."

There had been no protests from the rest of the company, but I suspected that was so because Thorin had nodded at them all. Without another word I led Gandalf and Thorin into the smoking room. I walked clutching onto my skirts, back straight and head held high. I felt a bit anxious to have such a confrontation with Gandalf, but I could not contain my displeasure at him. Going around behind my back organizing such an event in my home and recruiting me on a quest without consulting me about it first. 'Without so much of a warning! The wiles of that man!' I clenched my skirts harder and continued running my displeased thoughts through my head.

And then there was Thorin, the leader of the company. His presence alone had me on edge, but I was dedicated to confront Gandalf regardless of _his_ presence. Once inside the room I continued on to reach the small open window to gently close it. I couldn't contain a deep sigh in hopes to gather my Took courage before turning back to the two men, who quickly after entering the room engaged in argument once again. "Thorin, we cannot hope to succeed in this quest without the aid of a burglar." Gandalf fought Thorin's previously stated decision while I watched on from the sidelines, my hands absentmindedly reaching for my hair and pulling it over my shoulder to pull at its curled ends.

Gandalf easily towered over both Thorin and I, and despite the uncomfortable slouch in his posture he did not sit down on any of the available seats. Instead he opted to pacing back and forth on the same side of the room. His eyes not leaving Thorin for a moment. Much like Gandalf Thorin did not sit down but instead of pacing the room he stood rooted to his place. His scowl following Gandalf closely.

"We will manage." Thorin countered with a hint of finality in his tone. "Do not let your stubbornness blind you Thorin." Gandalf exasperated shaking his head angrily as he continued. "You would ignore her capabilities because of her gender? Because of her age? I recall meeting a young dwarf-woman in the Halls in the Blue Mountains, strong as any other, valiant and intelligent. Neither her age nor her gender hindering her remarkable abilities." Thorin grunted in aggravation, clearly displeased with the mention of this dwarf-woman. I continued twisting my hair in my hands silently. Knowing better than to interrupt a conversation and secretly curious as to what the banter would further reveal.

"Dís was trained in combat since she was able to walk. She saw war and gained experience through our travels, could you say the same for her?" Thorin signaled to me with a nod of his head to which I almost spoke up. However right the dark haired dwarf may be, I didn't like how he seemed to think me entirely incompetent. "Dís, was given the opportunity to show her skill." Gandalf countered with a knowing look. "You would deny our burglar the opportunity?"

Thorin said nothing for a moment while he ran a hand over his forehead as if the action would ease his stress. "Very well, we will do it your way." The bitter tone that accompanied the statement was hard to miss. "I cannot guarantee her safety," Gandalf barely glanced at me before he nodded at the dwarfs' grumble.

"Understood." The old wizard replied with a pleased look creeping on his face.

"Nor will I be responsible for her fate." Thorin looked almost as displeased as I did when Gandalf uttered an almost inaudible agreement. It seemed like the only person who was actually convinced I would be a part of this journey was Gandalf himself. Without another word Thorin pulled out what looked like a folded parchment from his clothes and abruptly turned to me.

Surprised by the sudden attention I yanked my hand away from my hair only to be met with resistance as it tangled around my fingers and as a result yanked my head softly to the side. Thorin made no acknowledgement of my clumsiness as he held out the parchment to me, his eyes entirely focused on mine. With a final quick yank I managed to pull my hand free and take the parchment from his hands.

Immediately as I had a hold of it and Thorin released it, the seemingly small parchment suddenly unfolded several times until its length reached the ground. Immediately I tried to fold it back to its original position and to my surprise discovered it had other folded sections when they unfolded ungracefully under my hands. In my struggle I entirely missed a final comment Thorin made to Gandalf as the dwarf exited the room. Instead, I focused on folding the stubborn parchment as best as I could. I couldn't keep my eyes from skimming over some of the writing on it.

" _... agree to travel to the Lonely Mountain ..._

_... traveling expenses guaranteed in any event ..._

_Burglar herby accepts ..._

_Confidentiality is of the utmost importance ..._

_Weaponry __not provided__._

_Return Journey is deemed outside the Terms of Reference ..._

_Transport provided in the form of one pony ..._

_Adventure undertaken entirely at Burglar's own risk. Present Company shall not be liable for injuries inflicted by or sustained as a consequence thereof; including but not limited to, lacerations, evisceration, incineration. "_

Looking up from my reading I met Gandalf's curious blue eyes. All my frustration at the man came back and I could no longer keep myself quiet. "Gandalf, what is the meaning of this all?" I straightened my skirts and placed my hands on my hips to emphasize my displeasure. "You show up out of the blue, invite all these strangers into my home without a previous invite, and then promised them I would be their _burglar_ on their quest! Whatever possessed you to decide these things without my consent?"

With a puff of his pipe, Gandalf crossed the room and sat on a wooden chair, gesturing for me to have a seat before him. "I thought such an opportunity would please you!" With a deep sigh I complied and sat down. All the while I willed myself to calm down. There was no sense in losing my coherent thoughts to anger. I'd already spewed my displeasure, any further comments I decided I would address in a calm manner.

"If memory serves me well, I remember a young Hobbit who was always running off in search of elves in the woods." Gandalf spoke calmly to me, quite different from how he has addressed Thorin a few moments ago. I said nothing in regards to his memory, the tone of the evening suddenly taking an unexpected melancholic turn. "A young Hobbit who would stay out late, come home after dark trailing mud and twigs and fireflies." He continued.

Looking away I tried to keep myself from frowning at the memory of my childhood. I remembered being endlessly teased for my "unbecoming behavior" both by adults and other children. I clearly recalled those times I spent playing by myself in the woods in hopes of meeting an elf and running away from all the restrictions set on me. I turned my face from its place to focus my eyes to a desk that sat next to us. It was covered in papers and quills. Most of the papers were drawings I'd previously drawn of settings that sat just beyond the borders of the Shire. I didn't dare go further than that. _It wasn't proper behavior for a Hobbit after all_, to wander around.

Gandalf captured my attention when he continued his speech. "A young Hobbit who would have liked nothing better than to find out what as beyond the borders of the Shire." He finished. I ignored the tug in my stomach that urged me want to accept the adventure with complete disregard for everything it might come with and softly shook my head before responding.

"I was a young child with-" I hesitated, swallowing down my emotions. "_spirited_ ideals back then Gandalf." I paused for a moment to breath. I felt like saying that out loud was a betrayal of my beliefs. Like I had accepted that my thoughts of wandering Middle Earth and meeting all its creatures were a _bad_ thing. I continued speaking regardless. "I am not the same Hobbit you once met. I have different priorities and different ideas of the world." I glanced at the wall beside us where a map of the Shire was hung. Wondering if that was all I would ever know in my lifetime. The map itself had been drawn by my father in his late years. Every creek and stone and neighbors home's added in fine portrayal. A part of me wanted to deny what I just said. I spent day after day after day wondering what it would be like to travel, studying maps and daydreaming about meeting all kinds of people.

Turning my gaze back at Gandalf I met his soft curious eyes. "I'm a Baggins of Bag End." I stated firmly, repeating the words that Hamfast had told me time and time again after I did something _unsuited for a young lady_ "I can't just leave and go running off into the blue." I finished quietly. I _knew_ I was just trying to convince myself. There really was nothing holding me back, and despite my previous anger I couldn't keep the sliver of desire I held for an adventure away from my mind.

"You are also a Took." I looked away again. Not wanting to meet Gandalf's convincing stare. It had taken me a long time to settle into being a proper lady. To follow every rule and standard set. To ignore my desires. And here was a chance to throw it all away. Could I really give up everything I had worked so hard to maintain up to now?

Gandalf stood from his place and walked over to the desk, moving about some papers and books. I followed him closely with my eyes. Holding up one of my drawings of The Dim Hills the wizard sighed and put it back down again. "The world is not in your books and maps. It's out there."

The statement caused great impact in me. I'd always known it to be true but I never wanted to so much as think it. Because I knew that if I thought about it, I would realize how miserable I was in my comfortable home. "Did you know that your grea-great-great-great-uncle Bullroarer Took was so large, he could ride a real horse?"

I nodded. It was impossible for any Hobbit not to know of Bandobras Took. Not only was he the tallest Hobbit known to Middle Earth (that was known of), he was also famed for leading and succeeding in the Battle of Greenfields. There was even a wooden statue of him in Brockenborings!

"In the Battle of Greenfields he charged the goblin ranks. He swung his club so hard, it knocked the Goblin King's head clean off and it sailed a hundred yards through the air and went down a rabbit hole." I immediately turned my eyes on Gandalf, an eyebrow raised curiously- I'd never heard such an ending to the tale of Bullroarer Took.

"And thus the battle was won. And the game of gold invented at the same time." Gandalf smiled at me briefly. I couldn't keep a small smile away at his attempt to lighten the mood. "I do believe you made that up." However my mood was already too low to keep smiling and once again I felt my conflicting thoughts taking over.

"Well, all good stories deserve embellishment." A book suddenly fell on my lap and I recognized it as my mother's journals. I immediately looked up at Gandalf, who was sitting back down on the chair before me. "You'll have a tale or two to tell of your own when you come back." Fixing my gaze to the old book I softly took the journal in my hands and flipped through some of the pages. I'd memorized its entire contents from the amount of times I'd read it.

But this journey was not the same. It was not at all like my mother's travels and adventures. This journey included untold dangers and possible death. Looking up at Gandalf I didn't even process my question before I'd blurted it out. "Can you promise that I will come back?"

The old man shook his head, not once looking away from me "No. And if you do you will not be the same." I stared at him for a moment longer than I intended before looking back down at my mother's journal tracing the worn spine with my finger tips. I shook my head once more. I decided I couldn't just leave everything for the whimsical sake of adventure. No matter how tempting it was. "I'm sorry, Gandalf." I met his gaze. "I can't sign the contract."

Standing up from my seat I momentarily glanced at the contract. "I'm not the right Hobbit for this quest." With the journal still in my hands I contemplated walking out of the room and leaving for my room. When sudden realization hit me of the late hour and just how tired I was. And how tired everyone else must be as well. Unsurely meeting Gandalf's eyes I decided to do the polite thing and offer my home as lodgings should it be required. 'Just like a respectable Baggins would.'

I spoke tentatively "Have you someplace to stay the night or would-" I stopped, knowing that my offer would be somewhat silly since I could not house so many people but then decided to continue the offer regardless. "the company and yourself require residency for the night?" Blowing out smoke from his pipe Gandalf shook his head. "I thank you for your offer, my dear friend. We have rooms to stay the night in the Green Dragon Inn." Nodding I thought back on my desire to walk to my room.

I didn't get a chance to decide what to do next a sudden choir of voices humming rang clearly through the house. Gandalf suddenly walked past me and went into the parlor. With slight hesitation I followed after him. The humming becoming clearer and louder as I approached the parlor. Before I could catch the rhythm of the tune they dwarves suddenly began singing.

_Far over the Misty Moutains cold,_

_To dungeons deep and caverns old,_

_We must away,_

'_Ere break of day_

_To find out long- forgotten gold._

_The pines were roaring on the heights,_

_The wind was moaning in the night,_

_The fire was red,_

_It flaming spread,_

_The trees like torches blazed with light._

They sung together, all of them in sync and in perfect harmony. Gandalf walked into the room, settling comfortably near a window. I remained in the hall listening to the song. They spoke of Erebor and the day Smaug had settled claim over their home. It was a powerful moving song that almost made me reconsider my previously made choice.

As soon as they were finished, I heard Gandalf informing them of my decision. There were hushed murmurs of protest at the news and some grunts of acknowledgment from the company. I made no move to walk away or made my presence known. I simply clutched the journal I had been holding tightly to my chest.

"Perhaps now would be a good time to retire. I am sure you must all be weary from travel and perhaps we would be considerate to allow Miss Baggins her rest." Gandalf spoke louder this time, and at hearing his voice I quietly moved from one end of the hall to another, near the closet where the dwarves had stored their weapons. Opening it and standing beside it I waited for the dwarves to claim what was theirs and leave my home.

"Ah, Miss Baggins. We kindly thank you for hosting us tonight." It was Balin who spoke to me. Offering him a small smile I nodded before moving to the front door to open it for them. The dwarves all passed their weapons along to one another, and I passed them their capes as they thanked me and walked out into the cool night.

To my lack of luck, Thorin and Gandalf were the last ones inside my home. Thorin had been fastening his cloak around him while Gandalf fixed his hat atop his head. Thorin was the first to make a move, walking right to me, gaze unwavering and nodding once in polite conduct. "Have a safe quest." I don't know what prompted me to say it, and I said it so lowly I scolded myself for being so meek at this time. My comment earned me another nod from Thorin, who finally walked away from me and went to his comrades.

"We will be leaving at 11 in the morn, my friend." I nodded at Gandalf, he was not at all being subtle about still persuading me to go. "I hope you meet no troubles." I nodded at Gandalf who crouched down to exit Bag End. Just as I was about to close the door I found myself looking over the company of dwarves. My eyes catching Thorin's over the rest. It only lasted for a moment, but it was enough to scare my tired state away.

As I finally closed the door I rested my back against it. Slowly sliding down until my bottom met the ground. I folded my legs and rested my folded arms over my knees. My mother's journal pressing uncomfortably between my legs and chest. I don't know how long I sat there for. I thought back on the entire evening. Meeting Gandalf, meeting the dwarves, meeting _Thorin_. It had been a long eventful evening full of a ridiculous range of emotions. Slowly my eyes closed on their own accord. And every thought that had been running on my mind suddenly vanished.


	7. Chapter 7

_Thud!_

Started by the harsh and sudden sound of something heavy falling to the ground I immediately snapped my eyes open and looked around- or well _tried _to look around. My neck, arms and legs were incredibly stiff and heavy with sleep which made any movement uncomfortable and sluggish. I couldn't suppress a wince when I moved my head about, trying to ease the prominent pain in my neck from being in such an uncomfortable position for so long.

With a soft yawn I proceeded to stretch my aching limbs. I then decided to stand up, doing so with a little difficulty, my knees bucking slightly as I moved my legs awake. Once I was sure my legs were active enough to support my weight without problem I rubbed my face with my palms to get rid of the heavy sleep that resided there. Just as I was about to move away from the door my foot met with a foreign object on the ground. Looking down I spotted my mother's journal. "Oh." I barely managed out in a hoarse whisper. Muttering a silent apology I bent down to pick up the book, dusting it off in the process.

The events of last night coming back to me all at once while I stared at the inanimate object in my hands. I bit my lip at the thought of my mother. Would she have encouraged me to leave? Stay? I slowly traced the worn leather bound book with the pads of my fingers, worn from old age and constant use. "What would you have done? Would you have left without a second thought?" Taking a deep breath I walked along my home keeping focus on the book in my hands while I continued the imaginary conversation.

"I believe you would have left..." I was sure mother wouldn't have left father and me on a selfish whim. She loved us too deeply. But perhaps if she had had nothing holding her back she would have been overjoyed to find out she'd been requested to partake on adventure with a band of dwarves and a wizard. I shook my head at my thoughts, reminding myself that I was not my mother and that I should not compare myself to her. 'She had other kinds of freedoms and responsibilities than my own, _a different life_.'

Coming back to reality when I met the door of the study I unlocked the door and entered the room, pausing to take a look around the room. Although the room was orderly there were piles of papers and maps scattered all over every surface. The walls covered in maps from all different places. I exhaled deeply at the sight. Stealing a glance from the nearby window I looked outside it and found a pair of brightly colored hummingbirds dancing about on top of the flowerbed on the window. They circled one another, flew down to the flowers and then took off into the sky. I looked back into the paper covered room in low spirits.

Gandalf had been right. I could read all I wished about the birds, I could draw them and watch them from the comfort of my warm red armchair inside my home; but I would never know their reality unless I interacted with the birds firsthand- out in the world. I swallowed back the knot that started forming in my throat. Placing the worn book on the desk I stubbornly ignored my slowly convincing thoughts to run toward the Green Dragon Inn and join the company.

Deciding to turn my attentions to check over the pantry instead and already forming a plan to then head to the market to replenish the missing food. Coming into the pantry it was easy to single out what was left, mostly dried herbs that still hung in their place and a single block of _moldy_ cheese (Stichelton) that lay hidden behind an empty wine barrel. Opening the cupboards next, I found but a single half loaf of Caraway rye bread.

A sudden pang of hunger struck me and I decided I would have what was left of my food. Purposely avoiding any thoughts of the offered quest I took both ingredients to the kitchen, where I placed the food in a plate and cut it up in slices making 3 small sandwiches to consume while I cleaned the house. Taking a large bite out of the first sandwich I sighed delightedly at the taste. I hadn't eaten since last night- to say I was hungry would be putting it lightly.

As I made my way to the dining room, where the biggest mess would be found, I'd already gone through the first sandwich and was well on my way to finishing the second. Perhaps I was hungrier than I expected. My thoughts on cleaning the house stopped all together when I spotted _it_.. The yellowed parchment lying on top of the table, open for all to see and with a quill sitting inside an ink bottle beside it. It was the contract. I stared at it for a moment, suddenly inhaling much needed air. I hadn't realized I'd been holding my breath.

'Had they left it here purposely?' I instantly thought of _Thorin_. His piercing gaze and heavy stare burned into my memory. With a firm shake of my head I quickly dismissed the tall dwarf as the one who might have left the contract in plain view. He seemed just as opposed to having me on the quest as I had been. It must have been Gandalf- _of course it had been Gandalf_. He'd been the only one who fought for my place in the company. This must have been his way of offering me the quest one last time.

I set the plate with the last sandwich down beside the contract curiously looking it over. 'What's holding me back _really_? Duty? Responsibility? Expectations?' Ungracefully sitting down on the closest chair I contemplated over the decision to go. '_If_ I were to go I would have a chance to indulge in my interests without worry of being chastised or mocked for my behavior.' I felt a strange wave of relief wash over me at the veiled admittance of my desire to go. Peaking over the contract once more I read over the warnings it contained.

Gandalf had warned that the possibility of not coming back was quite present. Even if I did return, he stated, I would not be the same. I couldn't help but further think the dangers of the quest- almost as if I'd already accepted to join and was measuring the risks to try and counter them before meeting them.

'But Thorin said so himself. Smaug has not been seen for _sixty years_. No news of orcs or trolls hindering the travel across roads has reached the Shire. Not for nearly _an Age_! In the company of 12 warrior dwarves and a wizard, I will surely be safe.' I nodded to myself, chest swelling with excitement and nervousness.

Was that it then? Had I just decided I would go? A sudden rush of energy took over me. Taking the sandwich with me, I forgot the mess of the house and quickly made my way to my room. Thinking of all the experiences and situations I might get to experience during the journey. I felt incredibly excited.

Shoving a closet open took a moment to look over the bags that were hung inside- there were three, but I knew only one would be the one to really endure such a trip. It was mainly made of leather, with mustard yellow thick wool on the sides to reinforce the material. It had been a gift to me by a relative of my mother's- I didn't remember who, but at the moment I felt very thankful to them. Taking the bag from its hung place I traced the silver leaves that decorated it.

Mentally making a list of things that I thought I might need for the trip. Clothes of course! I would need several different changes, and a couple of jackets to keep warm, a sewing kit for mending, perhaps some medical provisions and herbs just in case, some food and money! I carefully tossed the bag onto the bed before turning back to the closet.

I worked quickly to take clothes from the shelves and drawers and place them in neat stacks on the bed, right beside where the bag now lay. It hardly took me a moment to gather all my necessities. Just as I was about to start packing I stopped and examined my garments. There were 4 dresses, 6 shirts, and 1 jacket. I shook my head. 'That won't do at all. If we travel to Erebor on foot I might require a pair of trousers to sustain me' Looking back at the open closet I saw nothing that would satisfy my needs in the journey.

Thinking over it for a minute I decided I would revise my father's old clothes chest. 'There has to be something there that might be of some use to me...' I doubted any of his clothes would fit me, but I decided I would try nonetheless. Going into the backroom I collected my medical supplies along the way, stashing them all neatly inside a thick leather pack.

Once inside the room I stopped for only a moment to look around. 'I hadn't come inside here since mother passed.' Taking a deep breath I focused on my task and swallowed my feelings down. I walked through the room until I was met with the large pine chest. It was covered in dust. I couldn't suppress coughing when I opened the chest, finding inside some of his clothes and more personal belongings. Right on top of it all was what looked like a folded up grey bedroll. Maybe green?

I let myself grin at the lucky find. I hadn't even considered taking such an item with me. Of course I would need it, over our travels I did not expect we would always be able to find an Inn to sleep in. 'I didn't even realize this was a thing father possessed. Perhaps mother had stored it here herself?' I let the bedroll unfold as I held it up to examine it better. Coughing and shaking my head vigorously at the accumulated dust that escaped it as it fell against the floor. I set it down on the ground and patted it several times to rid it of the embedded dust, it's real green color coming to life once the dust had been mostly removed. After a few moments of patting the soft item I rolled it up until I felt satisfied it would be comfortable to tie up.

Turning back to the chest I immediately spotted the folded garments. I chose and took out three neatly folded trousers from his stash and promptly closed the chest after. I knew I would not be able to keep myself from going through all his belongings once I started- and if I did I would surely miss the company. I draped the pants over the bedroll before standing up and walking out of the room. I made sure it was well locked once I closed the door- checking it twice before walking back to my room.

Once there I took an old leather belt and tied the bedroll up, setting it down beside the bag so I could store it over everything. I moved to unfold the trousers to measure them against me. To my surprised they were only a few measures longer than what I might hope. 'Ah! I had not expected them to be anywhere _near_ fitting!'

Taking the smallest looking pair I slipped it on under my skirts for fit. I found they fit me rather well- I could move comfortably in them without much problem. As for the length of them I thought it was nothing that could not be solved by simply cutting it up a little. With new found relief I took them off, folded the three pairs off and stuffed them into the bag, followed by two of the four dresses and four of the six shirts. To top it all, I set the bed roll over the garments and shut the bag- making sure the old green bed was well secured.

Onto the side bags I secured the sewing kit and the medical provisions. I moved with skilled hands, faster than I imagined I could. Checking the straps of the bag with sharp tugs to be sure they would not come undone. I went back to my closet, stripping off my clothes until I was down to my undergarments. I took a white ¾ sleeved shirt from the closet and held it up to my chest. Just as I was about to slip it on I found myself staring back at a bright pair of eyes. It was me. A mirror on the closet wall had momentarily stunned me.

I couldn't help but pause to look at my reflection. A heart shaped face with round pink cheekbones. Full pink lips under a small nose. Large round teal eyes with long dark lashes surrounding them, wild unruly curls a soft caramel shade that reached my waist in uneven lengths and a slim build which often caused great insecurity. Looking at myself I had to recognize I was no longer a child- I was an _adult_. I had to make my own choices now.

Even if it hurt to admit, I had been leading a life my parents would have wanted for me, not the one I would have chosen for myself. It was almost shameful to admit, considering I lived in such wealth and comfort thanks to them, but I decided at that moment I would make my own life. With a smile and a nod at my reflection I pulled the shirt on. Buttoning the sleeves up and adjusting the shirt to sit comfortably on my body.

Next I took a yellow vest from another section of the same closet. It was embroidered with a flowery pattern in darker yellow, with a small line of ruffles at the top and thick straps to hold it in place over my shoulders. I slipped it on without buttoning it up. I needed to put on my skirts first before I buttoned it up. With little difficulty I found one of my favorite skirts. It was made of a deep dark green durable fabric that reached a few inches bellow my knees. A line of ruffles a lighter shade of green with a large bow at the back the same color.

I tied it up quickly and with the same skill I buttoned up the vest. Patting my skirts straight I pulled a dark blue blazer and with that last garment in my hand I closed the closet doors. I slipped the blazer on in haste, fixing my hair to fall over my shoulders, and walked over to my bed, where I took my bag and slipped it onto my shoulders.

With a last deep breath I made my way to exit the room stopping right at the doorframe to look back into it. 'This is it.' Nodding at myself I closed the door behind me, suddenly feeling light as a feather when I did. I walked right into the dining room, approaching the contract with a sure stride and stopping just before it. I took the quill next to it, hesitating only a moment to look the writing on the parchment over. "This is it." Nodding to myself, and now, more sure of my decision I signed the contract with my name as clearly as I could.

I waited only a moment for it to dry, bringing it close to my face and carefully blowing on the wet ink, before folding it up and unceremoniously shoving it into the inside pocket of my blazer- where my fingers were met with the soft feel of silk ´Just my luck!´ Pulling out the fabric I found it was a small dark teal tie. I smiled cheerfully at the find and decided it was a "gift" thanks to my newfound choice. I'd always liked wearing different types of ties on my collars, so I considered this a good omen for my trip. Trying it under the collar of my shirt as a bow I then made my way to the study.

It took me moments to gather my three most detailed maps with a pouch of charcoal sticks to mark the maps as I would deem fit, and all the "emergency" money I had stored underneath a desk (which was weekly rationed for supplies for when I had guests over or indulging in.). Before I knew it I was standing before my front door tightly clutching onto the straps of my bag.

'This is it Bluebell, this is really it- you're finally going on an adventure!' Taking a deep shaky breath I finally opened the front door, wincing at the harsh light that met my unprepared eyes. I breathed deeply again, gathering my courage to walk out. Fishing the master key out of my pocket I finally stepped out of my home, locking the door behind me and tugging on the door several times to be sure it had been closed.

Just as I was about to shove the key back into my pocket I thought it probably wouldn't be a good idea to do so. 'What if I lose it on the journey? Hmmm...' I looked around the ground 'Where would it be safe to leave it?' It crossed my mind that if I set it on the ground the rain might wash it away, so that was probably not the best idea.

The reflection of the sun against the windows turned my attention. A sudden idea popped into my head and I decided I would hide the key between the window and the ledge. To my surprise it was rather easy to lodge it and keep it hidden in its place. Tugging on my jacket I turned around and stared into the distance. I figured it would be somewhere around noon. Right in time to buy some seedcakes at they would probably just be coming out.

I sighed contently enjoying the cool air. 'Wait noon?' The realization hit my like a bag of bricks to the face. 'Noon! Gandalf said they were leaving at 11! Oh no!' Was this a sign that I should not go on this trip? 'They couldn't have traveled too far away! Maybe I can still reach them!' I didn't wait a second longer before I took off running into the direction of the Green Dragon Inn.

I jumped over plants and carts, as well as avoid people and trees. Shouts of inquiries about my rush and yelps of surprise flew over my ears. I refused to stop. Skidding to a very unsightly stop in front of the Green Dragon Inn I took only a moment to compose myself, fixing my skirts straight and buttoning three of my blazer's buttons. Not having any trouble with catching my breath at the short distance I had run. I felt a tinge of pride at my resistance. Shaking my head clear I entered the Inn, closing the door behind me and walking inside a few paces, to find it surprisingly barren of costumers.

"Miss Bluebell! Whatever are you doing here?" To my left the recognizable voice of the current owner of the Inn, Floribert Noakes, spoke in surprised amusement. "Mr. Noakes! Pleasure to see you again, it's been a while! I do hope you find yourself in proper health and would like to ask if you may have by any chance seen a company of dwarves and an old wizard come by?" I blurted out faster than I had hoped. I smiled politely to hide my rush, placing my hands over my wildly beating heart.

Floribert laughed joyfully, tossing his head back. His brown eyes smiling in clear amusement to my flustered self. "Don't tell me you've gone and fallen for one of those mighty looking fellers' and are now chasing after them, Miss Bluebell!" I tried not to think much on the comment 'Me? Fall in love with _Thorin_? Impossible.' I trailed off- suddenly embarrassed to have immediately thought of Thorin in a _"romantic"_ scenario. Floribert on the other hand continued laughing as he approached me, with a dark blue rag in his hands.

"N-not at all, Mr. Noakes, I'd made a promise to the old Wizard, and I'm afraid I've met our appointment quite late." I looked away a bit embarrassed. I didn't really want to tell anyone where I was going or what I was doing. My absence would surely cause enough gossip. I didn't need to add more fuel to the embers. "Ah, is that so? Hmmm..." He trailed off, his curly brown hair falling on his face from the small ponytail that usually held it back. "Yes, well, I had some costumers that matched your description leave not shy of the hour. I believe they were headed to South Farthing, 'think they took the road down to Gamwich!"

I smiled and bowed my head in a polite nod. "Thank you so much Mr. Noakes, I cannot linger much longer, I hope to reach them before they cross over Tighfield!" With another laugh Floribert walked to the door and held it open for me. "Off you go then! Best of luck Miss Bluebell! You be careful now!" Giggling a little at the contagious laughter the older man always seemed to have about him, I nodded once again before departing with a small good bye. Once again, racing off in hopes of catching up to them.

* * *

By the time I caught a glance of what I was _sure_ was the company, riding ponies in a relatively slow pace, my legs had started resenting me for not giving them a break. They'd been halfway through Pincup! I let my pace fall into a slower job, trying to get my racing heart to steady and be composed for when I faced them all with news of my alliance.

"Wait!"

I couldn't keep myself from shouting as loud as I could manage while I closed the distance between us. Hoping that would be enough to get them to still for a moment. To my surprise they did- and with that they turned their mounts or their bodies to face me. I slowed my jogging down until I came to a stop before Balin. "I've signed it!" I spoke excitedly- maybe a bit too excitedly, taking the folded contract out of my blazer and hastily held it up to him, grinning from excitement.

With a look of surprise Balin leaned down from his height and gently took the paper from me, quickly unfolding it. It was then that I realized they were all staring at me and in my sudden realization of their undivided attention I couldn't stop myself from moving my hair over my shoulder to tug on it. Taking a lens out of his pocket he carefully looked over the contract. I couldn't help but stare at the pretty white pony before me- suddenly nervous when I realized I would have to ride one as well.

'Oh Bluebell, _what_ did you get yourself into- the contract _did_ say I'd be supplied a pony, _of course_ I was going to have to ride one! I don't even know how!' I swallowed down my nervous thoughts when Balin cleared his throat causing my attention to be directed at him.

"Everything appears to be in order." I felt a breath of relief escape me at the news. "Welcome Miss Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield." He grinned at me as he finished, tucking the contract and his scope away. I returned the friendly grin with a content grin of my own. The company around us laughing and chattering amongst themselves at the news. Balin winked my way in what I suspect was a sign that was meant to comfort me, which made me giggle softly.

"Give her a pony."

Thorin's sudden deep voice broke the moment as the company began to move. I wanted to protest, really I did, but I kept thinking back on all the agreements I had signed on when I signed the contract and decided to suck it up and give it a try. 'It's an adventure after all!'

Without any form of announcement Kíli was suddenly by my side with a small chestnut pony trailing behind him. "Glad you decided to join us Miss Bluebell!" I nodded, offering a small shy smile. "Thank you, I'm glad to be here." Tugging on my hair a bit harder, Kíli bought the horse closer to me, clicking his tongue and patting its mane. "This is Myrtle." I smiled a bit wider as he continued petting the animal.

"She's a good pony, very patient and strong, she'll be good for you." Kíli reassured me while he removed the rope that tied the horses' headstall. "You can pet 'er if you like, she won't hurt you." I nodded at him and with a shaky hand I proceeded to slowly place my hand out to touch the horses' forehead- hoping it wouldn't distress her much.

To my surprise the gentle pony moved forward and willingly nuzzled its nose against my palm. "She seems to like you." Kíli commented in a friendly tone. "C'mere." He signaled for me to get on the side of the horse by patting the saddle. I nodded at him in reply and obeyed with a last nuzzle to Myrtle's very soft nose.

It took a few tries, but with some dedication and embarrassment from my skirts flying all about –which were thankfully voluminous enough to ride comfortably in, I managed to get on. Fíli and Kíli took a place beside me, giving me instructions on what to do and how to do anything to ride the horse properly. The lesson was short as it seemed the company was anxious to move on, and Fíli promise to continue giving me pointers as we went along. I felt incredibly thankful of their hospitality.

Turning to look around I noticed the company seemingly start to fall in line, Gandalf and Thorin at the front discussing something beyond my hearing reach. In my distraction I didn't notice Fíli and Kíli fall back in line behind me. Just as I was starting to feel out of place in my place in line Gandalf joined me. With a call from Thorin the entire company moved. The movement Myrtle made as she walked had me a bit unsteady on top of her. I had to sit as stiffly as I could manage to keep from falling.

"Come on, Nori. Pay up!" Oin's voice broke through the momentary silence and suddenly a bag of what I assumed were coins sailed through the air and into the hands of Ori who laughed in content and tossed the bag into the air before catching it with his other hand.

"One more!" Kíli's clear voice rang and I couldn't help but look back as he caught a similar bag of money. More dwarves up front exchanged bags but I could not see who. Curious I turned to Gandalf and silently inquired about the subject. "What's that about?"

With a minuscule smile he didn't turn to me, simply looked on. "Oh that? They took wagers on whether or not you'd turn up." I looked back down at Myrtle, losing my focus could cause an accident I needed to pay attention until I was comfortable enough to not have to look. Trying not to think much on the idea of these dwarves betting on my actions. "Most of them bet that you wouldn't." Well, it seemed reasonable. I had said I didn't accept the quest. Somehow, I couldn't help but feel a little hurt.

"And what did you think?" I glanced at him curiously, constantly having to turn my eyes from the road to him. He made a pause, as if considering his answer, which truthfully made my spirit fall a little. Did they all think so little of me?

The sound of coins hitting something beside me made me look up, Gandalf suddenly turned to look at me with a grin and bounced the bag of money in his hands a few times. "My dear Bluebell, I never doubted you for a second!" I shook my head at his antics, smiling momentarily before becoming aware of my surroundings.

"Gandalf, why are we heading down to Gamwich? Does the company have business south of the Shire?" I asked politely and quietly, hoping none of the dwarves would think me rude for prying. "South? Is this not the fastest path to Bree?"

I shook my head, my eyes focused on Gandalf and momentarily forgotten my actions with Myrtle. "If we continue this path and take a right at the first path, we might have to cross the Gamwoods, and if we go further south we might have to go through The Red Downs- both roads will take us to meet the road to Samford and there we will have to take the Grevway until we reach Bree. Those roads are a bit more untraveled and not as safe as others."

A sudden lurch from the path turned my attention back to the road. "I might suggest going east of here, down to The Marish and following River Shirebourn through The Old Forest we might find the Great East Road and our travels shortened considerably." Gandalf nodded in slight consideration, before raising a halt to the company.

"Thorin." Gandalf called him over, without much of a verbal fight but a slight glare in his eyes the dwarf rode over to Gandalf and I. Just as he settled next to Gandalf I turned my attention to the reins in my hands, tightening my hold of them as I didn't feel confident enough to let them go to take solace in my hair from his intimidating presence.

"Our young Hobbit enquires about our path and suggests a new one- a path that would be less unwelcoming than we had planned."

"Is that so?" his voice was bordering on offended, but I decided not to take offense. "If I may," Reaching carefully and slowly, I took out what felt like my newest map of the Shire, passing it over to Gandalf, who in turn passed it over to Thorin. I waited until he had the map unfolded and had begun examining before speaking in a tone similar to what my mother used to describe new things to me, gentle and approachable. "Reaching Bree on the path we are now- a bit South near the middle, would require coming out of the borders of the Shire and passing through The South Downs, they're not very safe and the travel would be much longer."

I took a deep breath, giving Thorin the opportunity to make a remark if he wished. He didn't. "I propose we go East, and once we reach The Marish we follow The Shirebourn river into the Old Forest and come out a moment's ride from Bree." I finished a bit more meekly than I intended, but hoped I managed to get my points across.

"You may keep that if you wish." I added hastily, a blush rising to my cheeks when he looked up from the map with a raised brown. "I bought others along with me; in any case you wish to consult it." With a simple stiff nod Thorin said nothing to me, suddenly ordering the company forward. I caught his eyes for a long stare before he ordered his pony into the front of the company. Gandalf merely chuckled beside me, cantering his own horse forward, Myrtle following next to Gandalf's horse without my need to instruct her. My thoughts entirely lost in the reminder of Thorin's eyes.


End file.
